


A Noble Man

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lots of Angst, Lots of romance, Romance, Royalty AU, no seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Kylie Shaw gets whisked to the country of Marvélia as a possible romantic match for the Crown Prince, Steve. She has to adjust to his life, learn the ways of his people, and win over his friends. The hardest one to win over will be his best friend, Bucky. Will her efforts end up bringing them too close?





	1. Chapter 1

A short line formed at the counter as Kylie and Walter addressed the issues of the guests they were helping. Check-in times were always busy, and guests just wanted to get to their rooms and relax after traveling. So, Kylie, as concierge, did her best to get them through the process quickly.

The lobby was abuzz with activity, but every head turned at the ruckus that came through the doors. A bellman pushed a loaded luggage trolley while a guest wheeled a large suitcase behind him.

“The idea of one available trolley in a hotel is absurd.”

The bellman fought to maneuver the weighted trolley.

“I apologize, sir. The others are all in use with other guests being checked in. I could always make another trip—“

“I just want to get to my room.”

“Yes, sir.”

Trolley man pinched the bridge of his nose as another man walked in behind him and put his arm around his shoulders.

“Maybe if you didn’t pack half your house for a week trip we wouldn’t need more than one trolley, and this poor soul could push one without getting a hernia.”

Trolley man shoved him aside, and walked right past the line up to the desk.

“I’m checking in.”

Kylie smiled at him. “Yes, sir. One of us will be with you as soon as we’ve helped the other guests who have been waiting.”

His brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth just as the other man grabbed his shoulder.

“Bruce, I made the reservation. I’ll check us in. You go sit before you explode. Go find Buck and Steve.”

Bruce huffed, but walked away. The other man smiled at Kylie.

“Apologies.”

She nodded, and he walked to the end of the short line.

After a few minutes, he was next in line. Kylie sent a private message to Walter’s screen to take his time with his current guest so she could take care of the group with Bruce. Being in charge, she felt it was her responsibility to take care of potential problematic guests.

As she finished, she looked up at the gentleman.

“How may I help you?”

“I have a reservation for four rooms. Harbor View. Executive.”

“Absolutely. I just need the credit card used to hold the reservation, and an I.D.”

He handed her the credit card and his passport. Her eyes darted over his picture and the name, Clint Barton, comparing it to the credit card. She typed the information in, and saw a note asking for discretion during their stay. She fought a smile, thinking of Bruce’s fussing as he came through the doors. Definitely not discreet.

She closed the passport and handed it back to him, and noticed the diplomatic seal on the cover.

“Welcome to Boston, Mr. Barton. Are you here on business?”

“Shhhh… we’re not using that word on this trip.”

She smiled. “Understood. If there’s anything we can do to make your trip enjoyable, please don’t hesitate to let us know.”

“Believe me, you’ll be the first to know.”

A bellman got off of an elevator with an empty trolley, so Kylie waved him over and handed him the room keys.

“Please take some of the luggage from Jacob’s trolley, and any bags that didn’t fit, and help these gentlemen to their rooms.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Bruce seemed relieved when the bellman loaded his last suitcase onto the new trolley. Clint laughed.

“I’ll tell him that was your doing. You’ll be his favorite person here.”

“High praise, I’m sure.”

“You have no idea.”

The group came down around eight that night, and Clint approached the counter.

“Hello again.”

“Hello, Mr. Barton.”

“Is there any way the four of us could have a private room to dine? We’re all a bit touchy from the long trip, and would like a quiet meal together.”

“Let me see what’s available.” Her fingers flew over the keyboard. “We do have a small room open that you could use.”

“Wonderful. Could we get that for the rest of the time we’re here? Just in case.”

A few more clicks. “Absolutely. Same time?”

“Please.”

“Ok. The room is yours. If you give us a few minutes I’ll have someone get it ready, and we’ll have it ready beforehand the rest of the week.”

“Thank you.”

Clint walked back to his friends while Kylie made a few calls. She snuck glances at the two she hadn’t met. They were both tall. Taller than Clint or Bruce. One was blonde, with a vibrant smile. The other had dark brown hair, a bit long and unkempt, but not much of a smile. He seemed to brood as they sat waiting for the room. Both were very attractive.

“See anything you like?”

“Shut up, Walter.”

“Which one?”

“I’m just keeping an eye on our guests. You know what the head honcho says.”

“A happy guest leaves here impressed.”

“Yup.”

“That’s the dumbest thing ever.”

Kylie laughed. “Don’t let him hear you say that.”

“Nice try at changing the subject. Two points.”

“I wasn’t changing the subject. I am now. Go make sure the room is set up properly, please.”

“Don’t think I’ll let this slide, missy.”

“Sometimes I think you forget I’m your boss.”

“Trust me. I don’t forget. It’s not everyday you luck out working for someone who is both competent and fun.”

“You’re such a kiss ass.”

He winked at her as he left, and the four guests were escorted to the private room.

Shift change was at ten. Kylie decided to check on Clint and his friends before clocking out for the night.

“Gentlemen, how are we doing in here?”

The four sat drinking and smiling. The blonde man spoke first.

“We’re doing great. Thank you for getting this set up for us.”

“My pleasure. Remember, if there’s anything else you need, someone is at the front desk at all times. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

A chorus of “thank you” and “goodnight” went up as she walked away, but a tap on her shoulder stopped her. Bruce stood there looking sheepish.

“I want to apologize for my behavior before. I get grumpy when I travel—“

“He gets grumpy when it’s Tuesday,” Clint said. The others all laughed, and Bruce shot them a look.

“It’s no excuse for my attitude, especially toward your bellman.”

“I accept the apology, sir. Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help make your stay better?”

He ran a hand over the back of his neck and sighed. “I’ll let you know.”

Kylie nodded, and waited for Bruce to sit again before she left.

She clocked out, said goodnight to Walter and the oncoming shift, then went to her apartment on the first floor of the hotel.

The next night, the blonde approached the counter around six. He patiently waited to be acknowledged before stepping forward. Not a common trait among guests.

“How may I help you, sir?”

“Steve. Please.”

Kylie nodded, and he continued. “My friend Clint, the one who checked us in, he’s looking to see a good play. I thought you might be able to help with that.”

“Certainly. There’s a great musical playing at The Opera House at seven thirty. I can call and have tickets waiting for you if you’d like.”

He smiled, and her stomach did a little flip. He really was gorgeous.

“If the show is as good as you say, shouldn’t it be difficult to get tickets so late?”

“I have some connections,” she said with a smile.

He gestured to the phone. “By all means.”

Kylie had a good friend at The Boston Opera House. Heather. They had both been working at their jobs long enough to form a relationship both inside and outside of work. Heather always kept a handful of tickets on standby for her. 

Steve grinned as she hung up the phone.

“No way.”

“Four tickets. Front row dress circle.”

“I’m impressed.”

“I put them under Mr. Barton’s name, since I didn’t have your last name. I hope that’s ok.”

“That’s fine.” He held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

“Kylie Shaw.”

He lifted her hand and pressed a soft, quick kiss to the back.

“Thank you, Miss Shaw.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie's day was hectic. A group of businessmen reserved a large portion of the east wing of the hotel for a conference, and most of them arrived within the same two-hour period. So, when she saw Steve's smiling face coming her way, she couldn't help but smile back.

"I came by an hour ago and it was a madhouse."

"Nature of the job. What can I do for you this evening?"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow, so the guys want to have a late night out. Could you point us to a nice club? It would be five of us tonight."

Kylie smiled at him as she picked up the phone and made reservations for them in a VIP area, then hung up.

"Eleven o'clock at The Grand."

"You are amazing."

"Well, I wish I could take the credit, but part of my job is to make these connections so I can accommodate our guests. Left on my own, there's probably no way I'd have access."

"Well, I still think you're amazing."

"Thank you." She looked down at the counter, her face flushed with heat.

"Listen. You've been so extremely helpful, and dare I say patient, with me and my friends this week. Will you let me make it up to you?"

"That's really not necessary."

"I think it is. You know that fifth guest I mentioned?"

"Yes."

"Well?" He motioned toward her and raised an eyebrow.

"Me?"

"It would be my honor to have you join us."

"I couldn't."

"You could."

"I really shouldn't."

Steve sighed, but smiled. "Please?"

"Ok."

"Great! Would it be ok to be late? To give you time to get home and—"

"I live here."

"Oh. Well, then, you'll have time."

Kylie nodded.

"We'll meet you here in the lobby at…?

"Ten forty-five?"

"Sounds good."

Walter finished up with a guest just after Steve walked away. He leaned into Kylie.

"So it was the blonde, huh?"

"What?"

"When they checked in you were scoping one of them out. Now we know which one."

"He asked me to go out with him and his friends as a way to say thank you for our service."

"Oh really? _Our_ service? Am I invited?"

"No."

"Uh huh. It's ok. I have a date, anyway."

"Who did you blackmail to go out with you?"

"Steph."

"From the kitchen?"

"Yep."

"She's nice. Be good."

"You, too."

Kylie laughed. "You've got problems."

At ten o'clock, Kylie was speed-walking to her apartment. After a quick shower to freshen up, she slipped into a little burgundy dress, with three-quarter sleeves and a v-neck, that hugged her hips and settled about mid-thigh. She picked up her hair, put on fresh make-up, and was in the lobby by ten forty.

The guys were waiting there, each in a suit. Bruce wore the traditional black suit with a white shirt. Clint's suit was grey. Bucky was in all black, a sight that almost made her stop dead in her tracks. Until she saw Steve. He wore a deep, navy-blue suit with a crisp, white shirt. It brought out his blue eyes so that she had to take a deep breath.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

The four of them turned and stared. Clint let out a whistle.

"Wow," Bucky said.

"Wow?"

"You look…"

"Stunning," Steve said.

"Thank you."

"The car is here," Steve said. "Shall we?"

"She's coming with us?" Bucky asked.

"Yes. So, everyone needs to be on their best behavior."

Clint scoffed. "I'm always on my best behavior."

"Then you need to be on a more well-behaved person's best behavior," Steve said with a chuckle. He looked down at Kylie. "Ready?"

She nodded. They let Kylie exit the building first, and the driver held the car door for her.

Inside the club, Clint shoved Bucky and Bruce to the bar, leaving Steve and Kylie alone at their table. Steve flagged down a waitress and ordered a glass of wine for each of them.

"So," he said, "does this make us even?"

"More than. It really wasn't necessary."

"I know. Truth is, I wanted to hang out with you before I leave."

"With me?"

"You're sweet. Charming. And you can handle the four of us. That's an accomplishment."

Kylie laughed. "I've had worse guests."

"I'm sure."

"So, you're kind of like the big brother of the group, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"All week you came to me asking for something to fit what someone else wanted to do. What about you? Wasn't there anything you wanted to do?"

"Actually… I did want to see the USS Constitution."

"Can't you extend your stay?"

"I wish we could. The social season starts next week and we have to be back."

"The social season?" Kylie chuckled. "You a member of the royal family or something?"

Steve's eyes got wide and he bit his bottom lip.

"Wait… are you?"

"No. At least, probably not the one you're thinking of."

"Then, who?"

He leaned toward her across the table.

"I'm the Crown Prince of Marvélia."

"I hope you're not offended, but I've never heard of Marvélia."

He shook his head. "We're a small country. Less than two hundred thousand people. We don't often make international headlines."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"This trip was for us to be regular guys for a while. We do it every year before the social season starts, in a different country. As each year passes, there's more and more pressure for me to find a potential bride, and… I just didn't want you to..."

"It's ok. I think I get it."

They were silent for a few minutes as they sipped their drinks.

"So, the USS Constitution?"

"Yes. As Prince I'm technically a member of the military, and I studied various military histories through my schooling. I was fascinated with your country's. Seeing a war ship from that era would be amazing."

Kylie smiled and played with the stem of her wine glass.

"What if I told you I could get you in?"

"That would be great, but I leave tomorrow."

"I mean now."

"It's almost midnight."

"I know someone who works there. The ship tours are free, anyway. I just need someone to get us in."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Your friends are occupied at the bar." She turned and caught sight of Clint on the dance floor. "And… elsewhere. You've spent the whole trip catering to their wishes. You deserve to do something you want to do."

"Your friend won't mind?"

"Not at all. And if anyone gives us trouble, we can tell them that the Crown Prince of Marvélia wished to see the ship, or heads would roll!"

Steve laughed. "Ok. You've talked me into it."

A phone call, a quick reminder of a favor owed, and twenty minutes later Kylie and Steve were on board the USS Constitution. Kylie's friend, Aaron, gave a short guided tour, then let them wander around on deck for a few minutes.

"This was amazing. I don't even know how to thank you." He ran his hands over the rail. "Why did you do this for me?"

Kylie shrugged. "Seemed like you needed it. You made sure your friends had fun. I wanted to make sure you did, too."

"No one has ever done something like this for me."

"Really? The Crown Prince doesn't get his way?" She smiled.

"People tend to cater to me, sure, but this is different. People don't take the time to get to know me, and go out of their way to make things like this happen for me."

He stepped closer.

"What about your friends?"

"They try. They're really good at it sometimes, but this… you barely know me." He stepped closer and looked down at her. "Thank you. This meant a lot."

"You're welcome."

Kylie stared into his eyes as they flicked over her face. He leaned in, and she lifted herself up on her toes. Their lips met in a soft kiss for just a moment before Steve pulled away and rested his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not free to. I go back home tomorrow to begin my search for someone who could be the future queen of my country."

Kylie nodded. "Well… you're not searching for her tonight, right?"

Steve smiled and kissed her again. His palms pressed against the small of her back, holding her close until he pulled away again.

"We should stop. I like kissing you too much."

"Ok."

"Thank you again for tonight. I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I."

Steve smiled. He leaned in, but caught himself.

"Shall we get back to the club?"

"Sure. Don't want your friends thinking I've kidnapped their heir."

Steve laughed. "I would love to see their rescue attempt."

Kylie covered her mouth to fight a laugh. "With that bunch? I think it would be more like a comedy show than a rescue."

He nodded. "It would be something to see."

Back at the hotel, Steve kissed her hand as they parted ways. She checked on a few things at the desk, then headed toward her room. As she reached the door marked "Private" Clint called out her name.

"I'm glad I caught up with you."

"Do you need something?"

Clint smiled. "Are you always on duty?"

She shrugged. "Sort of."

"I need nothing, but I have a request."

"Ok?"

"Steve said he told you about back home…"

"He did."

"About the social season?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to come."

"What?"

"As a family of nobility, I can introduce a female member of my house for the social season. Problem is, I have no sisters. That being the case, I can make you an honorary Barton household member, and you can participate in the social season."

"But… why?"

"I saw the way Steve looks at you. And he told us what you did for him tonight. Steve hasn't been happy like this for a while, and I don't want him to lose that. I was lucky enough to find someone I love during a social season, and not just a good match for money or power. I want that for Steve, and I think he likes you."

"I… I have a job. I can't just leave."

"I know it's short notice. The first ball isn't for four days. I made arrangements for travel the day after tomorrow." He pulled out a card and handed it to her. "Just call this number if you decide to come."

"A ball? I don't have the clothes, or the—"

"I'll take care of all of that."

"I don't know."

"Think about. Call the number."

He winked and disappeared down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylie watched the ground get closer and closer. Marvélia was a beautiful country. Rolling hills, with lush farmland outside of a city that somehow looked both modern and historic… at least from the plane.

According to the travel agent Clinton gave her the number for, Clint would pick her up at the airport. She followed the flow of passengers exiting the plane to baggage claim, then walked outside. A line of cars waited, people greeted each other, and Kylie scanned the crowd looking for Clint.

"Hey, Shaw!"

Kylie searched faces until she saw a waving man headed her way.

"Bucky?"

"Welcome to Marvélia."

"Thank you. I thought Clint was picking me up?"

"Something came up he couldn't get out of." He grabbed her suitcases and tilted his head toward the row of cars. "This way."

He put her bags into the trunk of a town car.

"Hop in."

They both slid into the back seat. Bucky stared out the window. They went a few miles before the silence became awkward for Kylie.

"Marvélia is beautiful."

Bucky nodded.

"So… do you have a title or something I should call you by while I'm here?"

Bucky scoffed. "Just Bucky."

"You know, you could at least look at me while we're talking. Did I offend you in some way?"

He finally looked at her. "I don't like that you're here."

Kylie's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"This won't end well. Not for you, and not for Steve."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I've seen it enough times. Women flock to him. They want the crown, the money, the fame—"

"That is not why I'm here."

"Or they have some ridiculous notion of Prince Charming sweeping them off their feet."

"I'm not twelve. I'm not here for some fairy tale."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was invited, for one."

"Invited doesn't get you on a plane. Why are you here?"

She took a deep breath and stared ahead. "Steve and I had a nice night on that ship in Boston. He's sweet, and caring, and…"

"And?"

"I want to know him better. If that had to be here, I'm here."

"You won't last a week."

"Excuse me?"

"The nobility here is anything but noble. They'll eat you for breakfast."

"I can handle myself pretty well."

"So you think."

"Why are you so negative?"

"Experience."

"Steve seems like a noble man."

"Steve is the exception."

"Clint doesn't seem too bad, either."

"Barton is… different."

"Well, what about you? If Steve is the exception and the nobility is so awful, what does that say about you?"

"I don't count."

"Why not?"

"You seem pretty smart. You'll figure it out."

"I'm beginning to figure out that you're an ass, if that's what you mean."

The corner of Bucky's mouth turned up. "Ok, maybe you'll last the week."

Kylie shook her head. "I don't know what kind of head games you're trying to play with me—"

"No games. Just being honest."

"You know, there's this thing called tact."

"The closest you'll come to tact around here is fake sincerity."

"Wow."

Clint's estate was large. The car pulled up right in front of the main entry and a man came out to carry Kylie's bags.

"Good evening, Miss Shaw, Mr. Barnes."

"Hey, Jarvis."

"Good evening," Kylie said. "Thank you for carrying those."

"My pleasure, Miss. This way."

Bucky got the door open, and Jarvis set the bags inside.

"Lord Barton will be with you shortly. He wanted to collect you himself, but was detained."

"I understand."

"May I show you to the parlor?"

"Please."

He nodded, and she and Bucky followed him to a small room with a loveseat and a couple of chairs in front of an unlit fireplace.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"You're very welcome, Miss. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, thank you."

"Very good. Lord Barton will join you soon."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you, Jarvis."

He faltered mid-bow, but a small smile graced his face as his stood. "Mutual, Miss Shaw."

Kylie turned in place and took in the room. Deep purples and subtle greys gave the room a calming, but regal feel.

Bucky leaned on the fireplace mantel.

"What are you staring at?" Kylie asked.

Bucky shook his head and looked away. "Nothing."

"Let me guess, I'm too polite and the nobility will pounce on it,"

"Not what I was thinking."

"Then enlighten me."

Clint laughed as he walked in. "You'll be waiting a while for that. Bucky barely ever speaks more than three words at a time."

"The occasional grunt," Bucky said.

"I'm noticing that."

Clint laughed. "How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up myself. But at least you had a friendly face."

They both looked toward Bucky, who scowled.

"Familiar maybe," Kylie said. "Friendly may be questionable."

Despite the jab, Bucky grinned.

"You might just prove me wrong, Shaw. Two weeks."

"I'm flattered."

Bucky's grin spread. "See you guys later."

"Stay for dinner," Clint said. "Nat and Wanda are coming over. I don't want to be that outnumbered."

"Sorry, Barton. I have an early job tomorrow. Onsite at sunrise."

Bucky left without another word.

Kylie's brow furrowed. "What could he possibly have to do at sunrise?"

"Bucky's a carpenter. He has his own construction company."

"No offense, but I would think that's looked down on for a person of nobility."

Clint smiled. "He didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Bucky's not a noble."

"That… actually would explain some things. But he's best friends with the crown prince."

"Bucky's mother was a maid. Steve's mother's maid, actually. They lived in the servant's quarters, so Bucky and Steve sort of grew up together." He extended his arm. "I'll show you to your room so you can get settled."

Kylie slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. They went through the entryway on their way to the main staircase, and Clint picked up one of her bags.

"Jarvis, would you please carry the other bag?"

"Of course, Your Grace."

Clint smiled. "Kylie will be our guest for several weeks, Jarvis. No need to be so formal around her."

"Yes, sir."

Jarvis followed behind them as they climbed the stairs.

"You have your choice of guest rooms," Clint said.

"I'm sure whatever you offer me will be wonderful. After all, I was living in a hotel apartment."

"Steve did mention you lived in the hotel. I'd wondered about that."

"It was a part of my pay. It kept me close in case I was needed, and I didn't have to pay rent."

"A perk!"

"Not exactly the kind of perks you're used to, I'm sure."

Clint smiled. "Well, here you can pick your perk. And by that, I mean you room."

"Do you have any decorated like your parlor? It was so peaceful and beautiful."

"I knew I liked you . Those are my family's house colors, and I absolutely have a room for you."

Clint opened the door to the third bedroom on the left of the hall. He and Jarvis both set her suitcases inside the door, and Jarvis excused himself.

The purple and grey of the parlor filled the bedroom. A large bay window flooded the room with natural light.

"It's beautiful."

"You also have your own private bath through that door. Closet there." Clint pointed out each. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

"I'm just happy you came. I think Steve really likes you."

"Well, I like him."

"Good."

"Thank you for inviting me. I'm glad I had enough built up vacation time to do this."

"Ever the worker, eh?"

"Sort of."

Clint smiled. "Well, I'll let you have some time to yourself. Natasha and Wanda will be here in an hour. I'll send Jarvis for you when dinner is ready."

She nodded. "Who are Natasha and Wanda?"

"Natasha is my fiancé. Wanda is her sister."

"Then I guess my first impression is important."

"Wanda is open to new people. You'll be fine."

"And Natasha?"

Clint smiled. "She will put you through your paces. She's very fond of Steve, almost like his sister, and she doesn't trust easily. But be yourself, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the heads-up I guess."

"Let me or Jarvis know if you need anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Jarvis knocked on Kylie's door an hour later to tell her that Lady Natasha and Lady Wanda had arrived, and dinner would be served soon.

She put on the best dress she'd brought and tried to remember the way back to the parlor. When she walked in, Clint stood.

"Did you get lost?"

"Maybe a little," she grinned.

"Kylie, this is my gorgeous, wonderful fiancé, Lady Natasha Romanoff."

Kylie extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Natasha stared at her hand a moment before taking it in a firm grip. She didn't speak. She just squeezed Kylie's hand and let it drop.

Clint wasn't exaggerating about her being gorgeous. Her red hair flowed around her shoulders in subtle waves. Her face was flawless.

"I'm Wanda."

The other red-head stood and took Kylie's hand.

"Kylie. Pleased to meet you."

"Same. We need new blood around here."

Clint cleared his throat. "Lady Wanda is Natasha's sister."

"Sorry, Clint," Wanda leaned into Kylie a bit. "He likes to do introductions. It makes him feel important."

Natasha smirked.

"Excuse me, my Lady, but I am very important."

"Are you?"

"Indeed."

Kylie recognized the jabs as friendly banter, and smiled.

"You all seem pretty close."

"Clint's like my big brother," Wanda said.

Clint sat on the loveseat next to Natasha and kissed her temple as he put an arm around her. She closed her eyes for just a second with a soft smile.

Wanda tugged Kylie's hand. "Sit."

They each took one of the chairs opposite the loveseat.

"So," Natasha finally said, "how did you meet Steve?"

"I'm sorry, I thought Clint would have told you."

"I like to hear things straight from the source. I would have gone to Steve, but your presence here is a surprise for him, so—"

"He doesn't know I'm here?" She stared at Clint.

"Not a clue."

"I thought he wanted me here?"

"He does. Trust me."

Natasha cleared her throat. "How did you meet?"

Kylie recounted their meeting at the hotel in Boston, and their night out at the club and the USS Constitution while Natasha listened intently. Her gaze never faltered, and Kylie did her best to maintain eye contact under her scrutiny.

Natasha looked down and adjusted her skirt as Kylie finished.

"Are your here for the crown, or his money?"

"Nat," Clint whispered.

"Neither. And I resent the accusation."

"Then why are you here?"

Kylie narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you're not related to Barnes?"

Wanda chuckled, and Clint bit his lip to fight a smile.

"You haven't answered the question."

"Sweetheart," Clint took her hand, "Do you think I would have brought her here if I thought she was after anything other than Steve's heart?"

"You, Clint Barton, are a hopeless romantic. She could be fooling you."

"Look," Kylie said, "nothing I say will change your mind. Trust me or don't, but I'm here to get to know Steve better. That's it."

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Bold."

"Sometimes it's necessary."

"Agreed."

Jarvis excused himself as he entered the parlor. "Dinner is served."

Clint stood and took Natasha's hand before another word could be said, and escorted her out of the room. Wanda took Kylie's arm as they walked a few paces behind.

"Natasha's not used to people who aren't intimidated by her," she said.

"Yeah, well, I guess she'll hate me now."

"The opposite, actually. She hates brown-noses." Wanda patted her arm. "You're doing fine. And I love your dress!"

"Thank you. I wanted to make a good impression today. It's the best dress I own, which makes me nervous about the ball in two days."

Wanda's eyes lit up, and they entered the dining room.

"Nat, we need to take Kylie shopping for a ball gown."

"Why?"

Clint pulled Natasha's chair out for her.

"I did promise her I would assist with that," he said. "It would be a help to me. I have meetings tomorrow." He sat at the head of the table.

Natasha's eyes roamed over Kylie. "Fine."

Wanda sat next to her sister with a wide smile. "She's already determined the best cut for your figure and the best color for your complexion."

"Seriously?"

"It's one of her gifts."

"One of many," Clint said with a smile.

Natasha flashed a brief smile at Clint. "Be ready at nine tomorrow morning. I could use a new dress myself. It's been a while since I've gone shopping."

"And just who are you trying to impress this social season, my dear?"

Natasha took Clint's hand. "The same one I tried to impress last season."

"Good answer." He kissed the back of her hand before he released it. "I'd hate to have to murder someone."

"That would certainly put a damper on the social season," Wanda said.

They all chuckled, and conversation continued in a friendly manner. Natasha grew less guarded the more she interacted with Clint, who seemed to be completely smitten with his fiancé.

After dinner, Clint and Natasha went for a walk in the garden at the back of the estate. Wanda guided Kylie back to the parlor.

"Should I expect the same scrutiny I got from Bucky and Natasha from anyone else close to Steve?"

"Probably not. Those two are Steve's closest friends. They'd die for him, and he'd do the same."

"I'm glad he's got people who care about him that much. Natasha may be coming around, but I think Bucky hates me."

"I'd have to see how he interacts with you to be sure, but I wouldn't count him out. He's really protective of Steve, so he may just be waiting to see what you do next."

"Protective is an understatement. He must have been a pitbull in a past life."

Wanda laughed, but it faded. "Well, you can't really blame him after what happened last year."

"What happened?"

Wanda took a deep breath, but Natasha and Clint came back into the room laughing.

Kylie could tell by the way Wanda shifted in her seat that she wouldn't say anymore about it now, so she stood.

"I hope it's not rude, but I had a very long flight today. Would you mind if I called it a night?"

"Not at all," Clint said. "Is there anything you need?"

"I think I'll be ok. Thank you. Good night, Lady Natasha, Lady Wanda."

"Oh, please just call me Wanda."

"Yes," Natasha added. "For propriety's sake, Wanda and I will be staying here on Clint's estate while you're here. So, we'll be spending a lot of time together. You can call me Natasha… or Nat. But I'd encourage you to use our titles around others."

"Oh, goodness, yes," Wanda said. "Some people are so fussy about that."

"I appreciate the warning."

Kylie turned to leave, but stopped.

"Natasha… I just want you to know that I really am here just for the opportunity to know Steve better. The short time I had with him, he was sweet, and interesting. Even before I knew he was a prince."

"I believe you."


	5. Chapter 5

Kylie smoothed the skirt of her light blue dress as the limo meandered down a long driveway. When they finally broke through a line of trees, her eyes widened.

"The ball is at the palace?"

"Clint," Natasha punched his shoulder, "you didn't tell her?"

"Ow! I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, for future reference, don't worry about me worrying. Give me time to mentally prepare myself."

Wanda took her hand from her seat next to her.

"The first and final balls of the season are always at the palace, and different families host events in between."

"Since the Barton house is sponsoring you, we'll be hosting one next week."

"You'll be fine," Wanda said.

"Don't sugarcoat it," Natasha said. "You're new. You're a foreigner. You're not a noble. There are people here who will be waiting for you to make a fool of yourself."

"Are you _sure_ you're not related to Barnes?"

A smirk pulled at Natasha's lips. "Just getting you prepared."

"Noted."

"When we get inside, you'll have to be announced. Natasha and I will go in together, as a couple. Then Wanda, then you. Tell the man how you would like to be announced. Don't wait for him to ask, just say it."

"How should I? I don't have a title."

"You could give him your name and where you're from. That would be sufficient."

"So, I just walk up and say 'Kylie Shaw of Massachusetts?'"

"That would work, yes."

Kylie nodded and blew out a breath. "Any other tips? Things I should know?"

"The King and Prince Steve will be the last to arrive. There will be a receiving line for them, since they are hosting."

"And when I meet the King?"

"Curtsy. Not too low, but not superficially."

"I'll go first," Wanda said. "Just do what I do."

"Good idea," Clint said. "Don't initiate contact. If he extends his hand to you, take it, but don't shake."

"Since you're new," Natasha said, "he may ask you some questions. Don't tell him you're here for Steve specifically. Just tell him you're being sponsored by the Barton house for the season."

Kylie blew out a breath. "This is a lot to take in."

"Stick with Wanda," Clint said.

"Yes. I'll make sure you're not caught off guard by anything… or anyone."

"Thank you."

The inside of the palace nearly took Kylie's breath away. The navy blue marble floor of the large entryway had intricate patterns of pure white and gold. The walls were bright white with tapestries of navy with gold and white designs.

Kylie leaned into Wanda and whispered. "I take it navy blue and white are the colors of the family house? Like Clint's are purple and grey?"

"That's right."

"It's gorgeous."

"Don't stare too much," Wanda whispered. "You'll draw attention to your status. Just act like you belong here."

"Are you saying I don't?"

"Oh, Kylie, no. That's not what I meant. But other people here will do their best to make you feel that way. Don't give them ammunition."

Clint and Natasha were announced. Wanda followed. Kylie took a deep breath and walked up to the man at the double doors.

"Miss Kylie Shaw of Massachusetts."

The man nodded and announced her exactly as she requested. Almost every head turned as she entered. She knew it was because she was unknown. She found Clint in the crowd, eyes locked on hers with a smile, and smiled back. Wanda took her arm in hers.

"You did great."

"This is probably the most nerve-racking thing I've ever done."

"Try not to worry. I'll introduce you to a few people. Just stick with me tonight."

"Thank you so much."

Bucky stood alone in a corner, leaning against a large column, sipping a drink.

"Actually, I think I'll go talk to Bucky. He's at least someone I've met. Maybe it will help ease me into mingling."

"Good idea."

"Not to mention I have to make him understand that I have no ulterior motives in getting to know Steve."

"That may take some time."

"I know. Wish me luck."

Kylie wove through the crowd. She found a way to come up behind Bucky and she tapped his shoulder.

"Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, my La— Kylie?"

"Hi."

His eyes roamed over her. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks. Natasha and Wanda took me shopping. I didn't have anything near this nice."

Bucky shrugged. "I liked the dress you wore in Boston."

"That wasn't really appropriate for a ball."

"So… trying to fit in?"

"Well, I definitely don't want to stick out."

"But you already do." He crosses his arms. "You're new, and you're wasting time talking to the one person in this room who doesn't matter."

Kylie frowned. "Clint told me that you're not a noble."

"Good. Then go mix it up with them."

"Bucky… why do hate them so much?"

"Because I know them."

"But, if Steve is—"

"Kylie," Wanda came up on them fast, "hi Buck."

He nodded.

"Kylie, Prince Thor and Prince Loki are here."

"Steve has brothers?"

"No… foreign royalty, but they are both single. If they plan to attend the entire social season you should mingle with them, too."

"Ok, I will."

"Before the other ladies realize. They declined to be announced, but I recognize them."

"I'm talking to Bucky."

"Go," he said. "You want to make a good impression."

"We'll finish this conversation later."

"You tell yourself that, Shaw."

Bucky walked away, and Wanda tugged on Kylie's hand.

"Come on."

Before they made it halfway across the ballroom, Steve's arrival was announced. The crowd gave polite applause as he descended a narrow staircase she hadn't noticed before.

Wanda motioned toward a line that began to form to the side of the ballroom as Steve approached, and the two of them joined. Clint and Natasha were already talking to Steve, making him laugh.

"I almost forgot what a great smile he has."

"You are smitten, aren't you?"

Kylie blushed. "He's an attractive man."

She watched as he interacted with the others. Polite and friendly, just like she remembered. She stayed behind Wanda and kept her head down as much as possible to keep him from seeing her too soon, but when Wanda's turn came, Steve's eyes connected with hers. She smiled, but he froze for a moment before he smiled back, big and bright. Wanda whispered his name to draw his attention back to her, then it was Kylie's turn.

She curtsied, but as soon as she rose Steve reached for her hand.

"I never expected to see you again, let alone here."

"You can thank Clint for this… or curse him. I guess it depends on whether you really want me here or not."

"A thank you is definitely required."

"I'm glad."

They stared at each other until a man behind Steve cleared his throat, and Steve's smiled slipped a bit.

"I'm sorry. I have to keep the line moving."

"I understand. You're pretty important around here."

He blushed. "I'll find you later."

"I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

"Your King, His Majesty Anthony Edward Stark."

The crowd applauded as their King descended the staircase. He smiled all the way to the receiving line, which formed quickly. Steve stood next to him, but all attention was on the King.

"I'm suddenly nervous." Kylie pressed a hand to her stomach. "Very nervous."

"You'll be fine," Wanda said.

"Not if I vomit on him."

"No, please don't do that!"

Wanda waved Clint and Natasha over.

"What's going on?" Clint asked.

"She's nervous."

"Really? You've already seen Steve. You're nervous now?"

"This is your King. What if I do something really stupid?"

Natasha slipped her hand into Kylie's.

"Deep breath."

Kylie did as instructed.

"You came here to know Steve better, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, that man is Steve's father. Imagine the stories you could hear from him once you get to know him better."

Kylie blew out a breath and nodded.

"Thank you."

Natasha grinned and patted her arm.

"We'll stay here and go first," Clint said. "I'll introduce you to him myself."

Natasha and Wanda each curtsied before the King, then Clint stepped up and bowed.

"Your Majesty."

"Lord Barton. How have you been?"

"Busy, of course, but very well, thank you."

"Natasha seems happy."

"We're both walking on a cloud, Your Majesty."

While the two chatted, Kylie glanced at Steve. He was staring at her, and he smiled when their eyes met. Her smile widened when he winked, and a heat flushed her cheeks. Unable to hold his gaze, she looked away, right into the eyes of the King. He stared at her for a moment, then turned to his son, who cleared his throat and looked down.

Clint motioned for Kylie to join him. "Your Majesty, I would like to introduce Miss Kylie Shaw. I've made her an honorary Barton for the social season."

Kylie curtsied, as she'd seen the other women do.

"Your Majesty."

"Miss Shaw," the King took her hand in his. "You wouldn't be from Boston, would you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I am."

"I believe I've heard a little about you."

He glanced back at Steve who blushed and looked at the floor.

"I can guess why you're here. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

When he released her hand, Clint took her arm and led her away.

"I was really hoping to play your connection to Steve a little closer to the vest, but that's that."

"I'm sorry. He winked at me."

Clint laughed. "Oh, you two have it bad."

Kylie joined his laughter, but his smile was suddenly less genuine.

"Oh, crap. Here it comes."

"Clinton, sweetie!"

"Hello, Sharon."

She kissed his cheek and put her arm through his.

"We missed you at polo last week."

"I was in Boston."

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot." Her eyes drifted to Kylie, "And you brought home a souvenir?"

Kylie dug into her experience as a concierge, dealing with spoiled and rude guests.

"I'm Kylie Shaw."

"Lady Sharon Carter."

"We met Kylie in Boston, and we all wanted to hang out with her a bit more, so I invited her out for the social season."

"Oh? I thought maybe Steve invited her."

"No, it was me. I actually surprised the guys. Except Bucky. I had to enlist his help."

"So then Bruce doesn't know she's here yet?"

"I'm not sure. Have you spoken with Bruce tonight?"

"I did, briefly. He thanked me again for making sure there were enough trolleys available when you left."

Kylie chuckled as she finished speaking and Clint laughed. Sharon looked on, oblivious to the joke.

"Well, the polo match was a bore. Would have been so much better with all of you there."

"I believe you," Clint said. "I can't imagine being at an event without my presence."

He shivered, and Kylie covered her mouth to laugh.

"Kylie, darling, you do realize that Clinton is engaged."

Clint opened his mouth to speak, but Kylie jumped in first.

"Yes. Natasha is wonderful! She and Wanda took me shopping yesterday. It was such a fun outing. Marvélia is absolutely beautiful."

A strained smile pulled at Sharon's lips. "Yes. I'm so glad you're enjoying our country." She kissed Clint's cheek again. "I should mingle. I have to find Peggy."

"Peggy's here?"

"Of course! Bye!"

Clint stepped in closer to Kylie.

"First of all, you handled her very well."

"Thanks. I didn't think slapping her was an option."

"Definitely not, though it would have been fun to watch."

"Who is she?"

Clint sighed. "Sharon is Peggy's sister. Peggy used to date Steve."

"Oh… no wonder she acted that way."

"No, Sharon is spoiled. She's holding out for a rich suitor, but most men know it and avoid her."

"I guess she's the kind Bucky was warning me about."

"Oh, she's fake, but not brutal. Some are worse. Despite what you've seen of Bruce, he can be downright frightening. And then there's Lord Rumlow."

"Who is he?"

"Standing to your left over by Sharon, actually. His family is one of the oldest in Marvélia, and he won't let anyone forget it. Rude is a nice term to describe him."

"Well, I'll stay clear of him."

"Not likely. Sharon is probably telling him all about you now. As soon as he knows you're a commoner, and foreign, he'll start. He hates the common people. Hates outsiders."

"Wow… gives you a warm, fuzzy feeling."

"The worst part is that Rumlow has the money, so Sharon is all over him, and she knows how to stroke his ego."

"I think I need some air."

Clint pointed to a pair of french doors. "There's a garden out there."

"Thanks."

Kylie slipped out when it looked like she wouldn't be noticed. She needed some time to herself to think. To breathe. The garden was more like a park. Large grounds opened up in front of her, but there was a seating area to the left. She sat, keeping her appearance in mind in case someone came out.

"Need a break already?"

She jumped at the sound of Bucky's voice.

"Not a good sign," he said.

"Where did you come from?"

"I've been out here since we last talked." He sat next to her with a drink in his hand. "Who sent you running?"

"I met Sharon."

"That'll do it."

"Then Clint told me about Lord Rumlow."

Bucky's jaw clenched. "Stay away from the Rumlows."

"Bucky Barnes, if I didn't know any better I'd think you cared."

"You want me to trust you? Stay away from them. And the Carters. None of them are any good."

"Understood."

A silence fell between the two of them while Bucky sipped his drink. Kylie thought back over everything she'd learned so far. What stuck out in her mind most was Peggy. She would ask Wanda about her later. But she could ask Bucky about Clint's name.

"Sharon did say something interesting."

"That's shocking."

"She called Clint 'Clinton.'"

Bucky smiled. "Yeah. Lord Clinton Francis Barton."

Kylie laughed. "Wow. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Bucky is obviously a nickname. What's your real name?"

"James."

"James is nice. What's the Bucky for?"

He glanced at her then sipped his drink.

"Oh, it must be bad."

"You have to earn my trust first."

"Are you saying there's a chance I can do that?"

"If you're sincere about being here for Steve, I'll come around."

"Good to know. I think I'll head back in."

"Probably a good idea. Don't want to be caught out here with the riff raff."

"One day you'll have to tell me why you're so jaded."

"You stick around long enough and I just might. If only to warn you."

"And what are you warning her about?" Steve walked up behind Kylie. "Is Bucky being gloomy?"

"Is Bucky ever not gloomy?"

Steve laughed. "He has his moments. Hey, Buck, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Bucky clasped Steve on the shoulder as he passed him to go back into the ballroom.

Steve stepped closer, and smiled.

"You're here."

"I'm here."

"I can't believe it. What made you come?"

"You. We had such a great night. Clint invited me, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized I wanted to know you better. I had to come."

Steve brushed a thumb over her cheek.

"I can't believe you're here." He stared at her for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Come back inside for a dance?"

"I have a question first."

"Ok."

"Your father was announced as Stark?"

"Yes."

"You told me your last name is Rogers."

"That's a middle name. I use it when I'm trying to lay low. My full name is Steven Grant Rogers Stark. Rogers was my mother's maiden name."

"Was?"

"She passed several years ago."

"I'm sorry."

Steve nodded. "Thank you."

Kylie squeezed his hand. "Lead the way?"

Steve led her back into the ballroom, guiding her with a hand at the small of her back. As a slow song began, he took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"So…" Kylie smiled up at him.

"So…?"

"You told your father about me?"

Steve blushed. "I told him I met a woman in Boston who saw me as something other than a Prince. I told him what you did for me."

"Even here at a ball, having to curtsy to you and use your title… it almost feels like a game of pretend. I'm glad I met you as Steve Rogers."

"So am I. But it's not pretend. As Prince I have a responsibility to my country and its people. That means I have to take finding a bride very seriously."

"Of course."

"The social season for most is a time to gather and mingle and maybe find a good match. My match will be the future Queen."

"I honestly didn't think of that."

Steve smiled. "I didn't think so. That's why I'm stressing this point now. Any woman I date will immediately be scrutinized as a candidate to rule the country. I think many already suspect we have an attraction."

"We weren't very good at hiding it."

Steve chuckled. "No, we weren't. People are already watching you. I just need to know if you can handle it. Because I'll understand if you can't."

Kylie took a minute to think. Could she handle it? She'd already experienced Sharon and she was sure that was only the beginning. But when she looked at Steve, doubt seemed to fade.

"You're worth a little scrutiny."

Steve smiled. "It will be a lot, not a little."

"You're worth a lot."

"Kylie…" Steve's thumb brushed over the small of her back, and he pulled her closer. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Not proper?"

"As host, and with us both participating in the social season? No. We'll both have to make sure to spend time with other people."

"But I came here for you."

Steve sighed. "And you can't imagine what that means to me. But that's how it has to be. If you want to back out, I'd underst—"

"No. If I have to get to know you in bits and pieces, so be it. Maybe I'll just talk to your friends and listen to their stories about you."

Steve squeezed his eyes shut. "Nooo… it's all lies. Whatever they say is all lies."

Kylie laughed. "Really? Then maybe I should head home now, because all I've heard so far is what an amazing man you are. You have friends who would die for you. And in the case of Bucky and Lady Natasha, I get the feeling they would kill for you, too."

"I do have amazing friends."

The song came to a close. Steve stepped away and took Kylie's hand.

"I have to dance with the other Ladies."

Kylie nodded, and Steve kissed her hand.

"I'll see you soon."

"I look forward to it."


	7. Chapter 7

Kylie looked for Clint after her dance with Steve. He was standing to the side of the room with Natasha. They looked like they were enjoying each other's company, and she didn't want to intrude. Wanda was deep in conversation with a tall man with blonde hair.

Steve led another woman to the dance floor. Kylie watched for just a moment before she went back outside.

"There's nothing more satisfying than a commoner realizing they don't belong among the nobility."

Kylie turned, and checked her anger and her facial expressions.

"Lord Rumlow," she said with a curtsy. "It's an honor."

He faltered for a moment, obviously shocked by her response.

"At least you have manners. Still, that doesn't mean you belong… unless you're serving."

"Back off Rumlow."

Bucky came to Kylie's side.

"Oh, look. The Prince's commoner pet defending the Prince's commoner whore."

Bucky took a step toward Rumlow, but Kylie grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Please," Rumlow said through clenched teeth. "Take a swing. Prove how common you really are."

Clint made eye contact with Kylie as he walked outside with Natasha and Wanda close behind.

"I thought the party was inside? What's going on out here?"

"Just taking out the trash," Rumlow said.

"Oh, are you leaving, Lord Rumlow?" Natasha's face held a look of pure innocence as she said the words.

Rumlow didn't say anymore. He simply glared at Natasha as he went back inside.

Clint put a hand on Kylie's shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Thanks to Bucky."

Clint gave Bucky a firm, friendly pat on the back, but Bucky was seething.

"I hate that guy."

"I think the feeling is mutual," Clint said. "And we all hate him. Walk it off, Buck."

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

He stared at Kylie for a moment, but cocked his head for her to follow.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Wanda asked.

"I'm fine. I'll meet up with you in a little while."

Bucky and Kylie walked across the garden grounds in silence for a while. He needed to cool down, and she needed to think.

"You may have been right," she said.

"About what?"

"I think there was a part of me that expected to have this fairy tale journey with Steve when I arrived. I certainly didn't expect anyone like Rumlow."

Bucky nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I was expecting an 'I told you so.'"

"Not my style. I'm just glad you're seeing things for what they really are."

"I wish I could have more time with Steve."

"I saw you dancing. I can tell he likes you."

Kylie smiled. "I like him, too."

"Maybe there's a way you can get some time alone."

"How?"

"Some of us usually stay to hang out after a party. Do you think you could find your way back out here?"

"Sure."

"I'll handle the rest."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't trust me?"

"I still don't. Not quite. Maybe a little more than before, but…" he stopped walking and grabbed her arm. "Steve is my best friend. If you make him happy, then I'm happy for him. But if you're playing him, I'll see it, and I'll make Rumlow look like a puppy."

"I believe you."

"Good." He started walking again. "I'll give you a nod when I think you can slip out to head back down here. I'll make sure Steve follows."

"You know, no matter what happens between me and Steve, I'm glad he has people like you, Natasha, and Clint. Not many people have friends like that. I don't. He has three."

"Steve likes to see the best in people, sometimes to his own pain. He needs people like me and Natasha to look out for him." He stopped walking again. "By the way, Clint told me how you handled yourself with Sharon. I saw for myself how you handled Rumlow, though that could have been way worse if Clint hadn't shown up. Maybe I was wrong about you lasting the week. You've got some attitude in there."

Kylie laughed.

"And you know how to use it. That's the important part. Just… don't let this place take away who you are."

"But you don't trust who I am."

"I don't trust your intentions. There's a little bit of a difference."

As the ball wound down, Clint pulled Kylie into a side room where Natasha and Wanda were already waiting.

"It shouldn't appear that we've stayed, but we usually have a late night after events hosted at the palace."

"It's tradition," Natasha said.

"So, we'll wait in here. Steve will join us soon."

Bucky came through a door away from the ballroom and sat without a word.

The room had two loveseats facing each other, with a chair at each end. Wanda and Bucky each sat in the chairs, while Clint and Natasha got cozy on one of the loveseats. That left the other loveseat for Kylie. She sat and listened to the friendly chatter between Wanda and Clint.

Steve came in ten minutes later.

"We saved you a seat, buddy," Clint said. He pointed toward the empty spot next to Kylie.

"How thoughtful."

"Feels like a setup to me," Kylie said.

"I'm ok with it if you are."

"Absolutely."

Steve sat next to Kylie and took her hand

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"For the most part. It was definitely an interesting night."

Steve looked toward Clint. "Did something happen?"

"Rumlow."

Steve squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. What did he do?"

"It's not important. Your friends took care of me."

"If he did something to you—"

"I'm fine. I promise. How about you? Did you enjoy yourself?"

The group laughed.

"What? Why is that funny?"

"None of us really attend these things to enjoy ourselves," Natasha said. "It's just tradition."

"Obligation," Clint added. "Though I must admit, I found that I greatly enjoyed myself last social season."

He winked at Natasha and she pulled Clint's face to hers and kissed him.

"It's sweet though," Steve said quietly, "you thinking of me. I can't tell you the last time someone asked if I enjoyed myself."

"That's kind of sad."

"Nature of being royalty. I show up, do my little dance for the people, then they forget about me until the next event."

"Wait a minute," Bucky said, "is Steve being a party-pooper?"

"Oh, I think so," Wanda said.

"Fine… I won't discuss it."

"Wait, why can't you? If you're feeling this way—"

"Oh, please, no," Clint said. "Kylie, you're new. This happens all the time."

"All the time," Bucky said.

"He mopes about the pomp, and laments all the ideas that he has that he can't enact yet because he's still just the prince…."

"And then he tells us everything he wants to do when he becomes King," Natasha said. "I swear, I could rule in his place and carry out every wish of his without any further discussion."

Steve laughed. "My friends know me too well."

"Sounds like you want to do some good as King," Kylie said.

"I do."

"Here we go," Bucky groaned. "You know what… I was going to try to be discreet, but we all know you two want to be alone. I already suffered through Rumlow this evening. I think I should get a pass on the plans speech. You two get out of here. I made sure the garden is empty."

Natasha laughed at Steve's expression; mouth agape, looking like he was fumbling for words.

"You heard him," Clint said. "Get out of here."

Steve stood. "I guess we should get out of here." He extended his hand to Kylie. "Shall we?"

Kylie smiled and took his hand. The shortest way to the garden was through the ballroom, but Bucky stopped them.

"Sam's guarding that door. Head out that way." He pointed toward the door on the opposite side of the room. The one he came through before. "I cleared the way."

Steve took Kylie's hand and led her outside.

"Have you seen the fountain?"

"I haven't."

"Then that's where we'll go. I wish you'd tell me what happened with Rumlow."

"I'm sure you could guess. From what I understand, his prejudices are well known."

"They are." He squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's not your fault."

"I wanted so badly to be with you tonight. I found myself watching you."

"Really?"

He stopped and pulled her into his arms. He leaned down, his lips just a breath away, but he hesitated. Kylie closed her eyes, and Steve pulled back.

"The fountain is close." He tugged her hand. "Come on."

They walked quietly until Kylie could hear the splashing and tricking water. When they rounded a tall hedge, Kylie gasped.

"It's beautiful."

Steve pointed out a bench, and they sat and watched the water for a while.

Kylie just kept thinking about Steve almost kissing her. She knew he wanted to. And she surely wanted him to.

"Let's play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yeah," she said. "Five questions. Ever heard of it?"

"Can't say that I have. Is it anything like twenty questions?"

"Not really. This is more of a left brain versus right brain kind of thing. I'll ask you five questions, and you have to answer, but all your answers have to be a lie."

"That sounds simple enough."

"It's harder than you think. In fact… I'll bet you can't beat me."

Steve smirked. "Stakes?"

"If I win, you have to kiss me, like you did on the Constitution."

The smirk slipped from Steve's lips. "And if I win?"

"I'll… go back inside completely naked."

Steve's eyes went wide. "You can't!"

"Do I look worried?"

"Oh, challenge accepted."

"Good." Kylie turned to face him on the bench.

"What color is the grass?"

"Gr—" Both of their eyes went wide. "Oh, I see the challenge. Blue."

"Hmmm… I'll let that one pass. What color is my dress?"

"Red."

"Are you the Crown Prince?"

"No."

Kylie gasped. "Wow! People don't normally make it this far. You're doing great. Now I am starting to get worried."

Steve laughed.

"I lost track. What number question was that?"

Steve started to answer, but narrowed his eyes. "It was number ten."

"Oh my gosh! This is insane. No one ever gets that one. You've never played this before?"

Steve laughed. "No, I swear, I nev—-"

Kylie's smile grew wider as realization hit Steve,

"That's a dirty trick," he said. He shook his head and laughed.

"You had me worried when you caught that fourth one."

"Don't worry." He took her hand. "I never would have made you follow through on that bet."

"Well, I hope you don't think less of me if I make you follow through on yours."

He stood and pulled her to her feet.

"I believe we were standing for that kiss."

"Were we? The only thing I remember is being firmly held and thoroughly kissed."

Steve's eyes danced across her face. He trailed a finger across her jaw, then slipped his hand behind her head as he pulled her into a kiss.

Kylie moaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself closer to him. His hands slid down to her waist, then he circled his arms around her, holding her tight until he broke the kiss. He stared at her for a moment, then pulled away.

"That was too much."

"That was perfect." She held onto his jacket when he tried to step back.

He ran a hand over his face. "Kylie, as much as I would love to continue this, I can't. I want to know you better, but I can't just think about myself. I have hundreds of thousands of citizens to consider in my choice of a mate."

Kylie looked down and let go of his jacket. "I understand."

He took her hand. "When we spend time together, it needs to be less… intense. When I kiss you, I just can't help myself."

"Are you saying you need a chaperone?"

Steve chuckled. "I might." He brushed a thumb over her cheek. "I never thought I'd feel like this about anyone again."

"Again?"

Steve's smile faltered. "I was involved with someone before."

"Serious?"

"I thought so. But I don't want to talk about that."

"Prince Steve."

Kylie gasped at the new voice.

"You know better than to leave a room without informing me."

"I'm sorry, Sam, but we wanted some time alone."

The new man extended his hand to her.

"Miss Shaw."

"Kylie," Steve said, "this is my bodyguard, Sam Wilson."

"Nice to meet you."

"You'll be seeing me a lot, Miss Shaw. Please know that while you're in the presence of our Prince your safety will also be seen to."

"Thank you."

"You should go back inside. It's getting late."

"Yes, Sam."

Steve extended his arm to Kylie, and he patted Sam's shoulder as he passed.


	8. Chapter 8

A knock on her door woke Kylie the next morning. She rubbed at her eyes and opened the door just a crack.

"Did I wake you," Wanda asked.

Kylie opened the door and rubbed at her eyes.

"Oh, I woke you. I'm sorry."

"I didn't get to sleep until two."

"Well, it's ten. I couldn't wait anymore. I hope it's not forward, but I'm dying to know what happened with Steve!"

Kylie laughed. "Come in."

Wanda sat in an oversized chair in the corner of the room.

"So?"

"Well, we went for a walk. He took me to see the fountain in the garden."

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"Then what?"

"We played this questions game I know. I, uh… kind of used it to get him to kiss me."

"You didn't."

"I did." She smiled, with a slight blush in her cheeks. "But he got kind of serious after we kissed."

"About finding a queen?"

"How'd you know?"

"He's obsessing over it. He's determined to find a woman who can fill the role of Queen, whether he loves her or not."

"Woah, he didn't tell me that." Kylie sat cross-legged on her bed. "Does it have anything to do with his last relationship?"

"Probably. He told you?"

"Not really. He told me he never thought he would feel this way again. I asked what he meant, and he said he had been in a relationship he thought was serious, but he didn't want to talk about it."

"She hurt him so badly."

"Who?"

"Peggy."

"Peggy… that name sounds familiar."

"Sharon's older sister, Peggy Carter."

"Oh! What happened?"

"Last year, Steve and Peggy were pretty serious. Everyone assumed an engagement was coming."

"But?"

"She cheated on him."

Kylie gasped.

"Someone sent him photos, and he found some messages on her phone. She had the nerve to deny it, and still does."

"Even with the evidence?"

"It was bad. Steve was devastated."

"I can imagine."

"That's why Clint brought you here. Steve hadn't shown interest in any woman since Peggy… until you. We're all so glad to see him happy again. I just wish he didn't feel like he had to marry for the sake of the crown. Peggy would have been perfect, actually. She's from one of the founding families of Marvélia, and Steve loved her."

"Poor Steve."

"I think that's partly why he'd decided not to try to marry for love, but you threw a wrench in that."

"Oh, come on, he can't love me. We barely know each other."

"Maybe not, but he could fall for you. I see it. I think it scares him."

"Well, I guess this explains why Bucky and Natasha were so distrusting of me. Bucky still is."

"He trusts you enough to set up time alone for you with Steve."

"True."

"Get dressed. Clint wants to go to lunch. If you're going to survive the rest of the social season you need nourishment and time with friends."

"Friends?"

"Well, yes. You don't consider us friends?"

Kylie shrugged. "I guess I haven't thought about it. But you have been amazing. I certainly wouldn't have made it this far without you guys."

"See? Friends."

Wanda helped Kylie pick out something to wear, then the four of them went to a small bistro.

"I noticed some things during the ball," Kylie said.

"Like what?" Clint took a forkful of his food.

"Like… Clint is short for Clinton."

Natasha smirked.

"Yes," he said. "But people I like call me Clint, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Got it. I also noticed that the two of you have different last names." She motioned between Natasha and Wanda.

"We have different fathers," Wanda said.

"Oh, ok." Kylie didn't want to pry, so she didn't ask anything else about it. "And, of course, Steve's real last name is Stark."

Clint nodded.

"When did Steve's mother pass away?"

Natasha dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "About ten years ago."

"Gosh, he was devastated," Wanda said. "His mother was everything to him."

"It was hard on both him and King Tony," Clint said.

"Was she sick?"

Natasha nodded.

"Breast cancer," Clint said.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So," Clint said. "How was your garden walk with Steve last night?"

"You're such a gossip," Natasha said with a chuckle.

"What? I brought her out here. I want to know if it was worth it."

Kylie filled Clint in on their discussion of Steve finding a queen.

"Hopefully you being here will change his mind about that."

"What if he's right, though? Whoever he marries will be queen one day. Let's say he falls for me… I would be queen."

"You would."

"Would that really be a good thing? I've been in your country three days. I don't know the history. I don't know the people. I'd never even heard of it until Steve mentioned it."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint. "She's got a point."

"Really, Nat?"

"Look, I love what you're doing for Steve. I want to see him happy, too, but she has a valid point."

"History and culture can be taught," Clint said.

"In two weeks?" Kylie asked.

"What's in two weeks?"

"I go home, Clint."

"What?"

"I have a job. I took vacation, but I can't stay here indefinitely. On such short notice I could only take two weeks."

"Can you extend it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe. I guess if things start to look promising for me and Steve, I could try."

Clint sighed. "You expected to get to know Steve in two weeks?"

"Well enough to see if we could be something. I guess I thought we could do the long-distance thing until we were sure."

"That won't work with Steve," Natasha said.

"Yeah, I'm realizing that."

"It's ok," Clint said, "we'll figure it out."

"So, when's the next party?"

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances.

"What? Is it our party?"

"No," Clint said. "The next one is tomorrow, hosted by Lord Rumlow."

"Oh. I guess that will be fun."

"Not likely," Natasha said.

"Doesn't matter," Clint said. "We're not invited."

"What?"

"No, darling," Natasha said, "we were disinvited. Big difference."

"Because of me," Kylie said.

Clint nodded. As your sponsor, I can't attend.

"And I won't attend without Clint," Natasha said.

Wanda sighed. "I have to go. It would be a great insult if I didn't since I'm participating in the social season."

"I'm sorry, guys."

"Oh, please," Clint said. "You saved us from Rumlow."

"Some of us," Wanda added.

"I already talked to Bucky. Steve has to be at the party tomorrow, same reason as Wanda. We're going to have our own day out. Do you ride?"

"Ride what?"

"Horses, of course."

"The closest I've gotten to riding a horse was sitting on a pony at a fair when I was a child. It barely moved."

"It's fine," Natasha said. "We're all experienced, and we'll start you on a calm horse."

"Until then," Clint said, "I have some business to take care of this afternoon."

"And I'm taking Wanda shopping again," Natasha said.

"You," Clint said to Kylie, "have plans as well."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do." He motioned outside. "The car across the street will take you to your destination."

"This sounds…"

"Like a trap?" Natasha said with a grin.

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?" Clint asked.

"Sure."

"Then we'll see you later tonight."

Kylie greeted the driver when she got in the car. He only nodded in return, and he wouldn't tell her where they were going. When the car pulled up to the side entrance at the palace, she was surprised.

A man stepped outside and opened the car door.

"Welcome, Miss Shaw."

"Thank you."

"This way, please."

She followed him inside, down a long hall to a small room where Steve waited.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi." Kylie smiled.

Her escort bowed to Steve, then closed the door as he left.

"So, you were in on this," Kylie said.

"Just a bit. It was Clint's idea, but I cleared my schedule."

The room had two chairs, with a small table between them, facing a fireplace. A large window looked over the garden, and a couple of book shelves lined the back wall.

"This room is so peaceful."

"I come here to get some privacy sometimes. To sit and read, or to think." He brushed his lips over the back of her hand. "I thought this would be a nice place to talk."

"I'd love that."

Steve guided her to a chair and they both sat.

"So," she said, "how long have you and Clint been friends?"

"Since university. We'd met before, even spoken, but when I went off to school I had a bodyguard, and no one would really interact with me. Clint was the exception."

"He didn't treat you like the heir to the throne."

"Not one bit," Steve said with a smile.

"I'm sensing a theme with you. Your best friend is a commoner. Clint and I looked past your title…"

"It's rare. It makes an impression."

"Do you really want the crown?"

"It's not that simple. I want to do what's best for my country, but the cost is a burden sometimes."

"Cost?"

"No privacy. Lack of freedom."

"What would you do if you weren't the Crown Prince?"

Steve sighed. "I don't know."

"What do you enjoy?"

"I enjoy riding."

"Horses?"

"Yes. I hear you're riding tomorrow. I'm sorry about Rumlow not inviting you."

"It's ok. I think I'll enjoy the riding more, even though it's my first time."

"I hope you love it as much as I do. Maybe we'll have some time soon to ride together."

"Maybe. What else do you enjoy?"

"Honestly, just spending quiet time with people I care about. It doesn't happen often enough. What about you? What do you enjoy?"

"I usually spend my free time reading or walking through town. Back in Boston, I mean. I've always loved the history there."

"Were you born in Boston?"

"No. California. I went to Boston for college and never left. I just fell in love with the city."

"What about your family? Are they still in California?"

Kylie's smile slipped a little. "My parents died in a car accident when I was six. My grandmother raised me."

Steve took her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I was young, so I don't remember it all that well. And my grandmother was wonderful. She passed away a few years ago."

"Do you remember anything about your parents?"

"Not much. I do remember bedtime prayers with my mom."

"My mother used to read to me."

Kylie smiled. "Is that why you like to read?"

"Maybe."

"How old were you when she passed?"

"Seventeen. Dad took it really hard."

"And you?"

Steve squeezed her hand. "Yeah, me too," he said softly. He sniffed and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, this is getting depressing."

"Hey, this is us getting to know each other. These are significant moments in our lives."

Steve kissed the back of her hand, then cupped her cheek in his palm. "God, you're wonderful."

"Steve—"

"No, I mean it. I'm so glad I met you."

"Me, too."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Wanda led Kylie to the stables.

"It feels good to be in jeans again," Kylie laughed.

"I love riding. It's a nice outing, and the weather is perfect for it today. I wish I could come with you, but I have to get ready."

Clint and Natasha were already on their horses.

"Am I not getting my own horse?"

"Yes, you are," Bucky said as he guided two horses from the stable.

"I didn't realize you'd be here today."

"Riding is one of the few things nobles do that I enjoy, and Clint's horses are the best."

"Interesting. So, you're not a total hater."

"I have my reasons, Shaw."

"That's what you keep saying."

"All right, you two," Clint said. "Are we riding or what?"

Bucky handed Kylie the reins of a light brown horse.

"This is Peanut. She's one of the smaller horses. Very calm, and not too fast."

Bucky helped her into the saddle, then mounted his horse. He gave it a pat. "Come on, Lucky."

"Lucky, huh?"

"Lucky was a race horse. He's built for speed. Won a couple of titles, but the owner wasn't very kind. Clint bought the horse and gave him a nice retirement. Didn't he, fella?"

Bucky rubbed his hand over the horse's neck, then got him moving. Peanut followed.

"Woah, I'm glad this horse knows what she's doing, because I sure don't."

Bucky laughed. "City girls."

He gave her a few tips to guide the horse, but stayed close by as the others went out further ahead on the trail.

"So… are you upset that you weren't invited to Rumlow's party?"

"After the short experience I had with him, more like relieved. I don't need his party. I know who I'm interested in."

Bucky nodded. "That's good. Clint said you two got some time together yesterday."

"We did. We talked for a long time."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You still want to pursue it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Bucky shrugged. "It's not just Steve you're getting. It's the entire country."

"I know. Trust me, I know."

"You actually don't seem too excited about it."

"I told you, I never wanted Steve for the crown. It honestly never hit me until I got here that the crown comes along with him."

"Package deal."

"We're both aware of the consequences of us getting together. That's why we're taking this slow… getting to know each other as best as we can."

Bucky nodded, and they rode quietly for a while. Kylie took in the scenery. Most of the wide trail was lined with trees on both sides, but there was an occasional break that opened to amazing views of the landscape.

"Is all of this land Clint's?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Clint and Natasha were far ahead now, so Kylie decided to take a shot at getting Bucky to open up.

"You ready to tell me why you dislike the nobles so much?"

"Not really."

"Come on, Bucky. You'll never trust me if we don't get to know each other. I'll answer any questions you have. You just have to ask."

Bucky glanced at her, but didn't speak.

"Are you really going to—"

A shot rang out, and Peanut reared. Bucky kept his horse under control, but Kylie's took off through the trees.

"Bucky!"

He maneuvered Lucky through the trees, then urged the horse into a gallop. He caught up with Kylie, grabbed the reins, and slowed her horse to a stop.

"Easy, girl. That's it."

Bucky climbed off of Lucky and stroked Peanut's snout.

"Easy. You're ok."

He tied Peanut's reins to Lucky and reached for Kylie. She gripped the edges of the saddle.

"You ok?"

She shook her head. Bucky peeled her fingers away and tugged her from the horse, onto her feet.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Bucky said.

"Was that a gunshot?"

"Sounded like one."

Bucky brushed her hair back. She had scratches on her cheeks and forehead.

"Those trees got you pretty good."

"Huh?"

She reached up and ran her fingers over her face until she touched a scratch and hissed.

"We'll have to get those cleaned up," Bucky said. "After we get you to stop shaking." He rubbed up and down her arms. "Maybe you should sit down for a minute."

Kylie just stared at him.

"Kylie…"

Clint and Natasha rode up, and Clint slipped from his horse.

"We heard her scream."

"Peanut took off through the trees after a loud noise. Sounded like a gun, Clint."

"A gun?"

Bucky nodded. "And it was close."

"Let's head back."

"I'm not getting back on that horse."

"Damn straight," Bucky said. "You're riding with me."

"No. No horse."

"You'll never walk back. Come on. I won't let that happen to you again."

Clint nodded at her. "Bucky's one of the best riders I know. You'll be ok."

She blew out a breath. "Ok."

Bucky helped her onto Lucky, then climbed up behind her.

"You good?"

She nodded, and Bucky moved the horse forward.

When they reached the estate, Bucky helped Kylie inside, and Clint called for Jarvis.

"Yes, sir?"

"Bring Kylie a cup of tea. Something soothing. We'll be in the parlor."

"Yes, sir."

Bucky got Kylie onto the loveseat, and Natasha sat next to her.

"You're still shivering."

Natasha wrapped her arm around Kylie, but Bucky pulled Clint aside.

"That was definitely a gunshot, and it was way too close."

"Are you saying someone shot at one of you?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it was a coincidence."

"I'll put extra security around the perimeter."

"I'll stay tonight, too. Just in case."

Clint grasped Bucky's shoulder. "Thanks, man."

Jarvis came in with a tray of tea and cups. He poured a cup and handed it to Kylie.

"It is very hot, Miss Shaw."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Can I get anything else for you?"

"No… thank you."

Clint sat, but Bucky paced back and forth.

"What happened?" Kylie asked. "I thought my horse was calm?"

"Peanut is the calmest horse I have, but…"

"But?"

"I don't want you to worry, but… Bucky thinks that gunshot was very close. Any horse would take off like that."

"Why are there guns being fired on your property?"

"That's the troubling part. There shouldn't be."

"What are you saying?"

"We don't know what happened, but we're going to look into it. Hopefully, it was just a prank."

"A prank? I could have been hurt. I almost lost my grip on that thing. If Bucky hadn't been there…"

The teacup trembled in her hand, and she set it down.

"Better a prank than someone shooting at us," Bucky said.

The weight of the words hit Kylie.

"Why would someone be shooting at me?"

"Maybe it wasn't at you," Bucky said.

"Well, why at you?"

He shrugged. "Just saying—"

"They may not have been shooting at either of you," Clint said. "We don't know."

Natasha rubbed Kylie's back. "Maybe you should lie down for a while."

"We should really clean up those cuts and scrapes on her face first," Bucky said. "I'll get the first aid kit."

Kylie drank the rest of her tea, and sighed.

"Would you guys mind giving me some time alone?"

"Sure," Natasha said. "We'll go outside for a while."

Kylie nodded, and sank back into the loveseat. She lay her head back and closed her eyes.

"Where'd everyone go?"

Bucky's voice made her jump.

"Outside. I needed some time to myself."

"Well, I'll leave when I'm done getting you cleaned up."

"How bad is it?"

"See for yourself," Bucky said as he pointed to the mirror over the fireplace.

Kylie stood on shaky knees and walked over to the mirror to examine her face.

"Good thing I'm not trying to impress anyone at these parties, huh?"

Bucky chuckled. "Well, your sarcasm is still in tact. Come sit."

Kylie sat back on the loveseat and Bucky pulled out an alcohol swab. He softly dabbed at the scratches on her cheeks and her forehead. She winced through the process, but let him finish.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Not just for this. For everything today. The tips with the horse… probably saving my life."

He glanced at her as he picked up the trash.

"You're welcome."

"I really wish you trusted me more, because after a day like today…"

"What?"

"I don't know. I guess you're growing on me."

Bucky grinned and sat back on the loveseat.

"Buchanan."

"What?"

"My middle name is Buchanan. That's what Bucky's for."

Kylie smiled. "Thank you, Bucky."


	10. Chapter 10

Kylie sat alone in the parlor until dinner was ready, then went to her room. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea of someone shooting at her. Prank or not.

Around midnight, after hours of tossing and turning, she decided to walk through the house. She found Bucky sitting in the parlor with a drink.

"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"Can't sleep."

"Me either. Have a seat."

She sat next to him on the loveseat.

"Does this make us friends?"

Bucky shrugged.

"Well, I think it does."

They sat quietly for a long time, watching the fire Bucky had going in the fireplace.

"I was wrong about you," Bucky said.

"In what way?"

"Every way. I changed my mind after the ball at the palace, but… I don't know."

"You want to protect your friend."

Bucky stared at her for a moment, then looked away and nodded.

"I've been pretty hard on you."

"I think that slate was wiped clean after today."

"About that. Clint doesn't want you to worry, but I do think someone took a shot at one of us. At the very least, they meant to scare the horses."

"Who would do that?"

"Anyone who thinks you're in their way."

"How would I be in their way?"

"Steve. The crown. Could be either."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. People in this country's history have been killed over less. Which is why I think you should know why I'm so 'jaded' as you put it."

"Really?"

Bucky nodded and drained his glass, then stood to pour him another.

"Want one?"

"No thanks."

He sat back down and sipped at his glass.

"My mom became a maid at the palace not long after I was born. My dad left us, and she needed the money. The Queen, Steve's mom, took her in and made my mom her personal maid."

"Clint mentioned she worked in the palace. That's how you and Steve became so close."

He nodded. "We lived in the servants quarters, but the Queen allowed me into the palace with my mom enough that I got to play with Steve a lot. One day, when we were about eight, I broke a really expensive vase, I'm talking one-of-a-kind. Steve took the blame. I've had his back ever since."

"Wow."

"Yeah. That's Steve. But Steve is the exception. I noticed very young who treated my mom kindly and who treated her like a slave… less than human. King Tony was always pretty indifferent toward her, which could be annoying, but the worst, the absolute worst, was Lord Rumlow."

"From the ball?"

"His father. When Steve's mother wasn't around, or looking, he would grope her, make her drop things… all kinds of degrading…"

Bucky clenched his jaw and stopped talking. Kylie grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I'm sorry."

"When Steve's mom died, I was already working in construction. The King moved my mother into the kitchen. Kitchen maids get treated lower than low. I couldn't stand to see my mom that way. So, I worked every job I could get. Built a name for myself, and started my own company. As soon as I had enough saved, my mother retired and I moved her into a small place of her own."

"You're a good son."

She squeezed his hand again, but Bucky pulled it back.

"Yeah, well… you know, Steve offered to help, but I couldn't let him do that."

"That explains your hated of the Rumlows."

"And his son is just as bad. Seriously Brock Rumlow is horrible."

"Trust me, you don't have to try to convince me of that."

"And then there's the Carters."

"I actually know this story already."

"Steve told you?"

She shook her head.

"Clint and the gang," he said.

"Mostly Wanda. Steve sort of mentioned something the night of the ball, and I asked her about it later."

"Well, that's it. I mean, all of the nobles range from indifferent to downright cruel. You're with the only ones that have any heart."

"Thank you for telling me this."

"I don't discuss it much."

"I can see why. But it means a lot that you shared it with me."

Bucky leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Just how awake are you?" he asked.

"Too awake."

"Clint has a huge pool."

"Isn't it a bit too chilly for that?"

"It's heated."

"Of course it is."

"What do you say?"

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"Oh… you have shorts and a T-shirt?"

"Sure."

"Go change."

Kylie found a light-weight pair of shorts and a dark blue T-shirt, then met Bucky back in the parlor. He had on a pair of swim trunks with his shirt from before.

"You brought trunks here?"

"I know where Clint keeps his. Ready?"

"Ready."

Bucky guided her down a short path in the backyard to a large pool. Without any hesitation, he pulled off his shirt, tossed it on a lounger, and dove in. When he came up from under the water he slicked his wet hair back.

"You coming or what?"

Kylie grinned then did a cannonball right next to Bucky.

"That was dirty."

"Can't take a little water?" She splashed him.

"Oh, Shaw, you do not want to go down this road."

She splashed him again. "What road?"

"That's it."

Bucky sent a huge wave over her head. She wiped at her face and coughed.

"What the—"

Bucky threw her over his shoulder with ease, and tossed her back into the water. She came up shoving her hair out of her face and sputtering.

"All right! You win."

"Naturally."

Bucky swam over to her and pushed a wet clump of hair from her forehead.

"How about a race?" He swam backward. "The width of the pool. Two laps?"

"If you 'naturally' win, I don't see the point."

"What's the matter, Shaw? Can't keep up with the commoner? You'll never make it with the nobles."

"Fine."

Kylie swam over to the edge of the pool next to Bucky. He counted down from three and they both took off under the water. After the first lap, Bucky had a lead on her, so she grabbed his ankle. He slowed a bit, and she grabbed his shoulders, pushing herself through the water above him. They reached the side and came up together.

"Cheater."

"Just trying to keep up with the nobles, right?"

Bucky grinned. "Keep that up and I won't be able to pick you out of the crowd."

"Hey, now. It's not like we were racing for real. What's a little harmless sabotage between friends?"

"Maybe someone needs another dunk under the water."

"No."

"Come here."

"No!"

Bucky grabbed at her, but Kylie was able to move out of the way. They both laughed as Bucky chased her through the water until he caught her and threw her under again. Kylie came up sputtering, but laughing. She clung to the edge of the pool.

"Bucky Barnes, didn't your mother teach you how to treat a lady?"

"I don't think those rules apply during horseplay."

"No?"

Bucky narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, sure. That grin is nothing."

He turned away from her and Kylie used the wall to propel herself toward Bucky and landed on his back. She tried to push him down, but he managed to keep himself afloat.

"Go under!"

"Ok."

Bucky took a deep breath, grabbed Kylie's ankles around his waist and went to the bottom of the pool before he released her. When they both resurfaced, Kylie wiped the water from her face.

"Ok. I give up."

Bucky ran a hand through his hair to push it back.

"Lesson learned?"

"Lesson learned. Don't horseplay with Bucky in the pool."

"Hey, I'm not against it… just don't expect to win."

He flashed her a smile like she had never seen from him before, and her chest fluttered.

"You're different away from all the nobility stuff," she said.

"So are you."

"Yeah, well. I have to fit in, right?"

"If you want Steve you do." Bucky stared at her for a moment, then climbed out of the pool. "Just remember what I said." He reached down and helped Kylie out.

"What's that?"

"Don't lose who you are in all of this." He grabbed a towel from the lounger and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I kind of like this girl."

Kylie stared back into his eyes as his small smile faltered. He grabbed his own towel.

"It's getting really late. We should go in."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks for this. For everything today, really."

Bucky nodded and started walking back toward the main house. Kylie stared after him a minute, trying to sort through the change in Bucky. Then she followed him, suddenly exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss Shaw" Jarvis said.

Kylie looked up from her book and smiled at him. "Yes, Jarvis?"

"Prince Steven is here to see you. He's waiting in the parlor. Shall I show him out here?"

"No, I'll go inside. Thank you."

He gave a slight bow before he left.

Kylie gave herself a quick check. She was only dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, but she couldn't keep him waiting. When she went into the parlor he took one look at her and pulled her into his arms.

"Clint called and told me what happened." He pulled back and brushed his thumbs over he cheeks. "Are you ok?"

She leaned into his touch and sighed.

"I'm ok. It was scary, but I'm ok."

"Sam put a team on it to investigate."

Kylie nodded and pulled Steve toward the loveseat.

"How was Rumlow's party?"

"Kylie—"

"I'd prefer not to talk about me nearly getting thrown from a horse, or the possibility of someone taking a shot at me. How was the party?"

"Pretentious. As always."

"Shouldn't your answer be a bit more diplomatic, Prince Steve?"

"It's no secret that the Rumlows dislike the Starks, and vice versa. There's no open disrespect, but I can guarantee things have been said about me in private company that were worse than that."

"So, does that mean you didn't have fun?"

"I spent most of my time with Wanda, but I couldn't occupy her all night. She's participating in the season, so she has to mingle. So, I danced with a few ladies, wishing they were you. Avoided a few others."

"Peggy?"

Steve flinched.

"Wanda told me. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It saves me from doing it."

"Well, then, let's go back to how you were wishing I was there?"

Steve smiled. "I just love spending time with you. Last night would have been much better with you there." He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side, and pressed his forehead to hers. "I find that I can be myself with you. I don't have to watch what I do or say."

"But I'm not the only one. I mean, you have Bucky and Clint and—"

"Yes, of course. It's just different with you somehow." Steve laced his fingers through hers and brushed his thumb back and forth. "Clint also told me that you're only here for another week."

"Just about."

"Can you extend it?"

Kylie smiled. "This conversation sounds familiar."

"My trip to Boston."

"You had to leave because you have obligations."

"I suppose the same is true for you."

"It is. Unless we know for sure that this could be something, I have to go back."

"I understand. So, we have one week to be sure."

"That seems so fast."

Steve sighed. "Would you want to be Queen?"

"I don't know. I think it would be weird for me."

"It would definitely be an adjustment. You would live in the spotlight. At least, here in Marvélia."

"What would the citizens think?"

"The everyday citizen would love it. The nobles on the other hand…"

"Rumlow?"

"Not just him. There are others. Bruce, as much as I consider him a friend, would hate it. He's a firm believer in bloodlines and keeping the classes separate. He's a descendent of the Scottish King Robert 'the Bruce' on his mother's side. It's who he was named after."

"That surprises me. I spoke with him for a minute at your ball, and he was friendly."

"You were simply a guest. And you treated him well in Boston. If he realized you were here for me, it would be different."

"Wow. There's so much to consider. I didn't realize even half of what we would be facing when I got on that plane."

Steve lifted her chin and brushed his lips over hers.

"I think we need a reminder of what brought you here."

Kylie smiled and pressed her lips to his as his hand sank into her hair. Their arms wrapped around each other and the kiss became heated as their bodies pressed closer together.

The sound of footsteps pulled them apart. Bucky stood staring at them.

"Sorry, Steve. I didn't realize anyone was in here."

Steve shook his head.

"I was out talking to some of Clint's security."

"Any news?" Kylie sat up.

"No. Not yet."

"Oh."

"Sorry again for interrupting. I'll leave you two alone."

Bucky gave a weak smile, and left the parlor.

"Where were we?" Steve asked with a smile.

"I think we were at that point where it was too intense, and it's probably a good thing someone walked in."

Steve brushed her hair away from her face. "You're probably right, but I do love kissing you." His thumb brushed over her cheek. "Do the scratches hurt?"

"Not too bad today. The good thing is that they're not as red as yesterday. I think the pool water helped a little."

"Morning swim?"

"Late night, actually. I couldn't sleep, so I came down here and found Bucky. He couldn't sleep either, so he suggested a swim. It worked, too. I slept really well after that."

"Does that mean Bucky is coming around?"

"I think so. He's the one who helped me when my horse took off, too."

"I'm glad he was here when I couldn't be." Steve tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. He kept his lips against her skin.

"What's your favorite season?"

Kylie sighed and closed her eyes. "I love autumn in Boston. All the leaves changing color, and the cool, crisp air. You?"

He brushed a kiss across her lips.

"I like spring here. A time for renewal. Any pets?"

"I had a cat in high school."

Steve kissed along her jaw, and she gripped his shirt.

"You know," she said, "if you're going to keep doing that, I don't think I'll be able to focus on your questions much longer."

Steve smirked against her neck.

"I could fall into you so easily." He pulled back a bit and stared into her eyes. "I cleared my entire day. Will you spend it with me?"

"Really?" Kylie smiled.

"Really."

"What will we do?"

"How about a walk through the city? I can show you some of the landmarks, you can connect with the culture…"

"That sounds wonderful. You can do that? Just go for a walk in the city?"

"Sam and a couple of other guards will be around, but you won't even know they're there."

"Guards, huh?"

"Is that ok?"

"Just… odd."

"Not for me."

Kylie nodded and leaned in. She pressed a soft kiss to Steve's lips.

"I'll go change."


	12. Chapter 12

Kylie pulled Steve along the cobblestone streets, going from vendor to vendor in the open-air market. He helped her make a few purchases, then they stopped at an outdoor cafe for a late lunch.

"So, are you enjoying the historical side of Marvélia?"

"It's beautiful. It feels so…"

"Old?"

They both laughed.

"No, it's… elegant. Antique."

"That's a nice way to think of it. I love seeing things through new eyes. We're all so used to this place, it doesn't hold the same magic."

Kylie took in the scenery, and noticed Steve's bodyguard, Sam, a few tables away. She glanced in the other direction, and saw two other men in suits and sunglasses.

"You ok?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I just— I'm not used to bodyguards."

Steve glanced around Kylie and nodded.

"I kind of forget they're there."

"How?"

"Years of practice, I guess." He took her hand in his. "We could always ditch them."

Kylie giggled. "You're joking, right? You got scolded just going into the garden after your ball."

"Scolded?" Steve scrunched his face.

"What would you call it?"

"Asked to return to a more secure area."

"Hmmm…."

"Ok, I was scolded."

"Uh huh."

Flashes of light exploded around them as a man took several pictures. One of the guards ran to him and shoved him out of the way, arguing as he pushed him along.

"Are you ok?" Steve squeezed her hand.

"A little blinded, but I'm ok."

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, comes with the territory, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"So, what's next on the agenda?"

"We have a lovely old library."

"That sounds amazing. Let's go there."

Kylie admired the architecture of the small library. It somehow inspired reading, making her feel like she wanted to stop, grab a book, and sit down at one of the worn, wooden tables.

"They've done very little remodeling to the original structure," Steve said. "Mostly changes required for upkeep."

"It would be a tragedy to remodel this place," she whispered.

Steve slipped his hand into hers and she gave it a squeeze, but never took her eyes from the ornate, wood-carved molding around the ceiling. Steve stepped close to her side and leaned down to her ear.

"I love the expression of wonder on your face," he whispered.

Kylie tore her eyes away from the ceiling and smiled at Steve. "You had that look on the ship in Boston."

"Did I?"

She nodded. "It was so cute."

Steve chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Is it odd that I could spend all day like this with you? As much as I like to kiss you, I just…"

"Like hanging out?"

"Yeah."

"That's not odd. I mean, you should like hanging out with a potential girlfriend. It's not all kissing, you know?"

"True. I just hope I can have that luxury as King."

Kylie looked away. "I keep forgetting." She played with his fingers. "Would you really marry someone you didn't love?"

"I have to do what's best for my country."

"And do you think there's even a possibility that I'd make a good queen?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Don't tell me what you think I want to hear, or what you hope. Put your feelings aside, and think about the facts. Would I, a foreign commoner, make a good queen?"

She pulled her hand away from his mouth. Steve let out a harsh breath.

"I don't know."

"That's something we both need to consider."

"I know. I've been telling myself that since you got here."

"Maybe we should call it a night."

"It's still daylight."

Kylie laughed. "You know what I mean. I love spending time with you, but you also have a job to do."

"I cleared my entire day."

She kissed his cheek. "So, get some rest, and prepare for tomorrow. I know I have to."

"That's right. Barton's party is tomorrow night."

"I'll see you there?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I reserve my right as Prince to claim the first dance."

Kylie smiled. "How could I refuse?"

Steve walked Kylie to Clint's front door. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you for spending time with me today."

"Thank you for _making_ time for me today."

He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

She nodded and closed the door as he walked away, then she pressed her forehead against it and sighed. The more she experienced Steve's life, and the more she was reminded that being with him also came with a huge responsibility, the more her stomach knotted. Not to mention, there was the possibility that being with him had someone shooting at her.

"You ok?"

Kylie smiled at the sound of Bucky's voice, and she turned around to face him.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"The responsibility of dating Steve."

Bucky nodded. "I have some news."

"What kind of news?"

He cocked his head toward the parlor.

"Come and sit."

"You're asking me to sit to give me news," she said as she trailed behind him. "That's never good."

Kylie sat, but Bucky stayed standing.

"Clint wanted to talk to you, but he had an important meeting, and he wanted you to know as soon as you got back. His guys found a bullet casing in the trees, not too far from where your horse got spooked."

"So, someone really was shooting at me?"

"Seems likely. There were no prints, though. So, we still don't know who it was."

"Oh my God." She leaned over, knees on her elbows, and covered her face with both hands. "Someone wants to kill me."

Bucky knelt down in front of her and rubbed her arm. "We don't know that. The shot may have been meant to scare you off."

"Well, they're succeeding." She looked up at Bucky. Tears filled her eyes. "I don't know if I can deal with this. It's too much."

Bucky moved to the sofa and pulled her into his arms. She fisted his shirt and sniffled.

"You've got people here for you, you know. Steve, especially, will—"

"Don't tell him."

"What? Why not?"

She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I did a lot of thinking while I was with him today. I don't know if I can live his life. I know if I decide to leave, he'll somehow blame himself. I don't want him thinking I was shot at because of him."

Bucky blinked. "You're thinking of leaving?"

She nodded. "There's another reason."

Bucky didn't speak.

"I've found myself… thinking about someone else," she said.

"Kylie—"

"I know. I'm an idiot. Falling for someone who doesn't trust me. Someone who just tolerated my being here for his best friend's sake. I just— as cold as you were when I first arrived… I don't know. You've taken care of me. I saw a different side of you in the pool."

"Kylie, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I thought you should know."

"You're here for my best friend."

"I came here for him. I don't think that's why I'm still here."

Bucky closed his eyes and pulled her hand from his shirt.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll just make me want—"

"Want what?"

Bucky leaned his forehead against hers.

"I shouldn't.

"Shouldn't, what?"

Kylie shifted her mouth closer to his, but didn't make contact. She felt his breath on her skin, coming faster, until he closed the gap. His lips covered hers, and she brushed her fingers over his jaw. When he nipped at her bottom lip, Kylie groaned, and he pulled her closer for a moment before pulling away and rising to his feet.

"We can't do this."

"Bucky—"

"He's my best friend. I can't do this to him."

Kylie nodded. "I understand."

Bucky shoved both hands through his hair. "I have to go."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not… there's no reason for you to be sorry." He moved toward her, but stopped himself. "I just have to go."


	13. Chapter 13

"You ready for your official debut," Clint said as he entered Kylie's room.

"I think so. What do you think?"

She held out her arms and let Clint get a good view of her dress.

"You look great. And my fiancé has amazing taste."

"She does."

"Steve's going to be knocked off his feet."

Kylie smiled, but a knot of guilt pulled at her.

"You'll be announced once the guests have all arrived, and you'll have a receiving line so everyone can officially meet you. Steve told me he has the first dance, so he's going to go last in the line." He winked. "I have to get down there. Jarvis will come get you when it's time."

—-

The receiving line moved quickly. Everyone knew Kylie was a commoner, and most were there simply out of a sense of respect for tradition or the Barton family.

One of the first people in line was an attractive brunette. She gave Kylie a small nod as she approached.

"It's nice to meet you, finally," she said.

"You'll have to forgive me, but…"

"Your new friends haven't pointed me out?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Margaret Carter."

"Oh, you're related to Sharon?"

"Yes, I'm her sister. Most people call me Peggy."

"Oh…."

"Yes. Oh. I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you that whatever you've heard about me is a lie. I loved Steve. I would never have hurt him that way."

"I've heard you still deny everything."

"Adamantly. And I still care for Steve. He seems to like you, though no one really knows much about you. Don't hurt him."

"I care for him, too. I would never purposely hurt him."

"Then we'll get along fine."

Rumlow was there, which was surprising, but he didn't get in line. Bucky also stayed away from the line, but he really never got in any of them. Only Steve's and the King's.

"You look amazing," Steve said as he approached.

Kylie curtsied, and Steve bowed.

"Good evening, Prince Steven."

He smiled at her. "Good evening, Miss Kylie."

The music began, and Steve took her hand.

"I asked Clint to get the music going as soon as I made it to you," he said. He spun her onto the dance floor. "I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday," she said with a chuckle.

"It was a long night. I'm glad I'm getting this dance in now. I hope I get more."

"You can have as many dances as you wish."

Looking into Steve's eyes as they danced, Kylie easily forgot her doubts. She enjoyed Steve's company. He was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met.

And yet, she saw Bucky alone in the corner of the room. Their eyes connected, and he disappeared through a large archway that led outside. He was avoiding her.

"What's on your mind?" Steve asked.

"Everything."

"The photos?"

She stared up at him, her brow scrunched.

"What photos?"

"The photos of us at the cafe. They were… published. You didn't know?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. I thought Clint would have told you."

"Hmmm. He may not have wanted me more nervous than I already was."

"So, then… what's the 'everything' that has you so serious?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Let's enjoy ourselves."

Steve smiled and pulled her closer as he spun her around. The two shared the first two dances before a tall man with long, raven hair approached.

"May I cut in?"

"Of course." Steve bowed to the man and walked away, with a quick glance over his shoulder.

The new gentleman bowed, and Kylie curtsied.

"Prince Loki, it's nice to see you again."

"A pleasure," he said as he took her hand.

They danced until the song came to an end, and another man approached.

That continued for about an hour before Clint interrupted. He pulled her to the side of the room and grabbed a glass of champagne for her.

"Having fun?"

"Sort of. I'm not used to all this attention. It's kind of overwhelming."

"True. It can be. How about we take a stroll around the floor? No pressure, just two friends dancing."

"That would be nice."

Natasha came up and wrapped her arm around Clint's.

"I hate to interrupt, but Rumlow is drunk and insists on speaking to me."

"Not on my watch," Clint said. "Sorry, Kylie. Looks like that dance will have to wait."

"No worries. I think—"

"Oh, hey, Buck!"

Clint waved Bucky over as he walked by.

"What's up?"

"Dance with Kylie."

His eyes flicked to Kylie. "Uh… you know I don't dance at these things, Clint."

"Come on. For Kylie. I have to save Natasha from Rumlow, and she could use a nice dance with a neutral party."

"Yeah, fine."

Bucky extended his hand to her.

"You don't have to, Bucky."

"Come on."

She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. He put a hand on her waist, leaving a respectable distance between them.

"I'm sorry you got roped into this," she said.

"It's ok."

"I'm sorry for all of it."

"Nothing else to be sorry for."

"Isn't there?"

"Not if we don't hurt Steve."

Tears stung at Kylie's eyes. "I don't want to."

"Then don't. It's that simple."

"Is it?"

"It has to be."

"I can't help the way I feel."

"No. But we can decide not to act on it."

"We?"

"Kylie…" His eyes softened as he stared down at her. "You know…"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just keep our distance."

She shook her head. "That won't work."

"It has to."

"It won't." She pulled away as the song ended. "I need air."

Bucky nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I can't follow you."

"I know."

Kylie stepped outside and took a deep breath, fighting back tears.

"Are you ok?"

Kylie tried to smile as she turned to face Steve.

"I think I'm just overwhelmed."

"You're crying."

"I'll be ok."

"Come here."

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. She let herself sink into his embrace while he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"You're a good man, Steve."

He pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I will be." She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "Can we meet tomorrow to talk?"

"Sure."

"First thing in the morning?"

"Whenever you need. _What_ever you need."

She nodded. "I think I need another dance."

"I can definitely do that."

As the evening wound down, the guests began to leave, and Kylie joined Clint and Natasha in the parlor. Wanda opted to turn in for the night, and after a while, Kylie followed her example.

Her mind was a mess. Her gut was wrenching in two. She didn't want to hurt Steve or Bucky. She couldn't come between them, so she made up her mind.

She packed her bags, only taking what she came with, leaving out a change of clothes and a few essential items for the morning. After her shower, she sat on the bed with her laptop and booked a flight around noon. She needed time to talk to Steve, finish packing, and make it to her flight.

The lights were out at one o'clock, but Kylie didn't sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A car picked Kylie up the next morning around eight, and she was escorted to a private parlor, just off the entryway into the palace. She sat with folded hands until Steve walked in, then she stood.

"You have a very serious look on your face," Steve said. "Is something wrong?"

"Steve… I don't know how to…" She took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye. He deserved that. "I can't keep pursuing this. I'm sorry."

Steve stepped closer and took her hand.

"I noticed that you seemed distant the last few days."

"You didn't say anything."

"I wanted you to figure it out for yourself. No pressure."

She smiled and shook her head. "You're such a good man. I wish we could still be friends."

"Why can't we?"

"I'm going back home today. I already booked my flight."

"So soon? I mean, you could stay the rest of your vacation. You could even stay longer. We could always find you a job here."

"I can't, Steve."

"I don't want to lose you completely."

Tears fell from her eyes. "You'll lose more than me if I stay."

"What does that mean?"

"I didn't want it to happen, Steve. I would never hurt you."

He stiffened. "What happened?"

"I fell for someone else."

"Who?"

She shook her head.

"Kylie, please. Just tell me. Not knowing will be worse."

She looked down, and her voice cracked as she said, "Bucky." She didn't look up. She didn't want to see his face. "That's why I have to leave. I can't come between you."

"Does—" He cleared his throat. "Does he feel the same—"

"No. I didn't tell him."

She hated lying to him, but she'd made up her mind during her sleepless night to put all the blame, if any were to be had, on herself. She was determined not to ruin the friendship between Steve and Bucky.

"Then… stay. Give it some time."

"Steve. I care about you too much."

"We both knew that us being together was a long shot. I've prepared myself for it."

"But not because of this." She finally looked into his eyes, and she couldn't stop her tears. "Not because I fell for your best friend."

Steve flinched. The words seemed to sting him, but he pulled her into a hug.

"Your reasons don't matter."

"I don't deserve you. Or Bucky."

"Hey. No, that's not true. You can't really control who you fall for."

"I'm so sorry, Steve."

"Shhhh. Stop apologizing."

She pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"I have to go. I still have to pack and get to the airport."

"I wish you would stay."

"I can't."

Steve nodded. "I'll ride back to Clint's to see you off."

"No. Please. I need this to be a clean break. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Kylie—"

"Please, Steve. Just let me go."

Steve brushed his thumb over her cheek and pressed a soft, chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you, too."

—-

Steve walked up to Bucky's door just as Bucky pulled it open.

"Hey, I was just heading to work." Bucky said. He took one look at Steve and knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Kylie is leaving."

"What? Why?"

"She told me… she's fallen for you."

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. "She told you?"

"Yeah, she said…" Steve stopped and narrowed his eyes. "You knew?"

Bucky nodded.

"She told me you didn't."

"She… she doesn't want to ruin our friendship. Neither do I."

"Wait," Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, then took a deep breath. "You like her, too?"

Bucky stayed silent, but never broke eye contact.

"Buck, do you?"

"I do."

Steve ran both hands through his hair and let out a harsh breath.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean for it to happen. And I would never go after your girl. You know that. Especially not after what happened with Peggy."

"Don't bring up Peggy."

"Sorry."

Steve stared at the ground, unmoving for several minutes, neither of them speaking.

"You know," Steve finally said, "I like Kylie. I could even see myself dating her. But I had trouble picturing a life with her."

"You did?"

"Even she doubted she would make a good queen. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

Bucky nodded.

"Not for me and her," Steve added. "You, on the other hand… I saw you dancing with her last night. I don't know why I didn't see it until now. You really do care for her, don't you?"

"Steve, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't. You're my best friend."

"That's right. I am." He put a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Go make her stay."

Bucky shook his head. "Steve—"

"She's leaving today. She was going back to Clint's to finish packing." He put his hands in his pockets. "You can stand here and fight it, and try to be the amazing friend you already are, or you can go get her.

"Steve… she was your girl."

Steve shrugged. "We were never officially together, Buck. And I told her I wanted her to stay. She's just worried about hurting us."

"So am I… about hurting you."

Steve held up his right hand, and Bucky clapped his into it.

"I want you to be happy, Buck. She fits into your world, not mine. You like each other. Go get her."

—-

Bucky pounded on Clint's door until Jarvis answered.

"Mr. Barnes, please."

"Sorry, Jarvis. I need to talk to Kylie."

"Miss Shaw has left for the airport."

"Already?"

"Yes, Lord Barton drove her there himself."

Bucky was already jogging back to his car.

—-

Kylie set her bag on an empty seat in the terminal.

"You're sure I can't convince you to stay?" Clint asked.

"I can't. It would be too awkward."

"And you won't tell me who?"

She shook her head. "If Steve tells you that's ok, but I don't want to make it worse for him."

"I just wish you'd give it more time. Even Steve said you should—"

"Shaw!"

Kylie and Clint both looked toward the voice, along with half the terminal. Bucky jogged up to Kylie and stopped in front of her, breathing heavily.

"Bucky, why are you here?"

"Don't go."

She shook her head. "I can't stay. You said it yourself. We can't be around each other."

"Oh shit! It's Barnes?"

Kylie glanced at Clint and nodded.

"Kylie," Bucky said, ignoring Clint, "Steve came to see me."

"I told him you didn't know."

"Yeah, well, I blew that. He knows how I feel."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why did you tell him?"

"Because he's my best friend. I had to be honest with him." Bucky took her hand. "He told me to come after you."

"He did?"

"I wasn't going to, but…" he cupped her face in both hands, "I can't let you go."

"What about Steve?"

"Come back. We'll work it out."

"I don't know, Bucky, it—"

Bucky pressed a soft kiss to her lips, cutting off her objection. The terminal erupted in applause, and they pulled apart.

"Ok, people, nothing to see," Clint bellowed.

"Stay," Bucky whispered.

Kylie nodded and wrapped her arms around Bucky's shoulders. He lifted her off the ground in his embrace.

"All right," Clint said. "Back home."

"You're riding with me," Bucky said. He put her back on her feet and lifted her carry-on bag onto his shoulder. "Let's go see about getting your luggage back."

Bucky wouldn't let go of her hand, and Kylie didn't want him to. Even when he loaded her luggage into the trunk of his car, he took her hand as soon as he was done, and only released it again to close her door.

"Bucky… is Steve really ok with this?"

He nodded. "I think so. It might be a little weird at first, when we're all together, but… I can tell when Steve's sincere."

Kylie leaned her head back against her seat and stared at him.

"I can't believe you came after me."

"When Steve told me you were leaving, it felt like a punch to the gut. I couldn't let you go."

"Natasha will probably hate me for this."

"Look, Steve said it himself, you two were never officially together. It's not like what happened with Peggy."

"Yeah… Peggy. I met her last night."

"And?"

"She seemed…. nice. She denied cheating, and she told me she still cares for Steve. Told me I'd better not hurt him."

"That's rich. Nice isn't what I'd call her."

"Bucky, people in glass houses shouldn't—"

"No, it's not the same. We didn't act on it."

"We kissed."

Bucky sighed. "But we stopped. It's one thing to have feelings. It's another thing to have an affair. We didn't do that."

"Then why do I feel guilty?"

He took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Because you care about Steve."

"And that doesn't bother you? That I've kissed him and care about him?"

"Do you still want to kiss him?"

She stared at Bucky while he drove. "No."

"Then that's in the past. I'm glad you care about Steve. I do, too."

"He's a great guy."

"He is."

"Tell me about him and Peggy."

Bucky's eyes flicked from the road to Kylie.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I want to know what they were like together, and I want to know exactly what happened."

"She cheated."

"So I've heard. Look, we have a ways back to Clint's house, and I would rather not discuss anything about us while you have to focus on the road, so… tell me about Peggy."

Bucky sighed. "Fine, but when we get back to Clint's we're changing the subject."

"To whatever you want."


End file.
